To provide plug and play capability for a better impedance matching high speed driver which needs to cater for a wide range of platform losses, Direct Current (DC) impedance matching setting of the driver (e.g., to 45Ω) is unable to match the Alternating Current (AC) impedance variation in silicon process, package mismatch, and platform. In order to meet the eye mask for the input-output (I/O) system, pre-emphasis is generally used in the driver to boost the higher frequency components of the to-be transmitted data, and this aggravates differential data ringing at the output of the driver during transition of data from high or low logic levels. This ringing can prolong, for example till half a unit interval (UI), which causes the eye diagram margin to reduce. Sometimes this ringing peak value is so high that it causes the upper level eye-diagram to fail specification.